The Meetings
by iFuckingLoveGermans
Summary: Ludwig never let Gilbert go to the meetings, but he never told him why. Gilbert intends to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Before you even START to read this, I must warn you that I pretty much suck at describing stuff. To my dismay, all of my fan fictions are always short, which after reading really good long ones, starts to piss me off. It would be really nice if you guys could like review telling me where I should improve. Because I've been stuck on this for a while. Actually, I never fully get through a story, I get about half way through, then I ditch it for a new idea. So, I beg of you, please review! I'll um...Well I don't have much to offer but if you would just review, it would be great. I know once someone reads a story a thought runs through their mind about it, good or bad, just please tell me what you thought after reading it. I'm perfectly fine if you say something like "God, that was a waste of my time, please don't continue!" Just voice your mind, and I wont blame you for anything you say.

* * *

Meetings were always predictable, even someone as thick as Feliciano knew what was going to happen. Arthur and Francis were going to fight about who knows what. Alfred will go on a rant about how he's the "hero", Kiku will sit by agreeing with everything Alfred says as Vash threatens to beat him up. Ivan will just stand there smiling, if that's what you even want to call it, and start making remarks about how he loves watching everyone fight with each other while Feliciano starts yelling "Pasta!~". Lovino will be trying to get revenge on Ludwig for making him look like he had a mustache. Berwald will sit silently, in slight annoyance, and Tino, as usual, just smiles. Yao will start complimenting his own food and everyone will ignore him. Matthew will go unnoticed and talk to his stuffed bear. Greece will sleep through the whole meeting as Antonio tries to find Lovino in the whole mess. And in the end of it all, nothing ever gets done. It was the same every time. Gilbert never knew why his brother forbids him from going to them, but he was going to find out, the awesome way.

He couldn't tell west, he would have to do this like a ninja! He had equipped himself with everything he needed for his disguise: Gilbird, dark sunglasses to hide his eye color, black pants, black shirt, and black headband. Now, when I say he was going to do this like a ninja, I really mean like a ninja. He also brought his awesome katana he had bought off of Ebay using West's credit card, his throwing stars and his "Get Out of Jail Free" card just in case. Believe me, no one knows why he thinks that the "Get out of Jail Free" card would actually get him out of jail for free, but no one cares to find out either. Now he was ready, but the problem: How to get there without West noticing. This part, he hadn't really thought about, his plan was set out like this: Get equipped and get to the meeting. He could try hiding in the trunk of West's car. But then how would he get out? The trunk locks once it closes and you can only open it from the outside. Gilbert couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this! It was so not awesome!

Gilbert would have to walk, but how much time did he have? "Oi, west, what time are you leaving for that meeting again?" he called from his room. He couldn't really leave his room or else Ludwig might get suspicious as to why his bruder was wearing a ninja get-up, but Gilbert was a strange guy, it's to be expected. With his ear pushed up against the door he awaited a response.

"In half an hour, why do you ask?" Though muffled, Gilbert could hear West pretty well. "Um, I was just wondering! Wanted to know if you had time to make pancakes…" His voice trailed off near the end, though he was always up for Ludwig's pancakes, they were so good! He hated having to lie to his bruder, but sometimes it was for the best. "Fine, I'll make you pancakes, but don't expect me to make them often." Ludwig mumbled, obviously not wanting to make them, but he knew his brother would keep asking him unless he made them.

"Sorry West…"

* * *

Uhm, slightly lamer than I thought it would be, oh well. XD Um, thanks for reading?


	2. Chapter 2

Edit: I fixed up the formatting, sorry it was all blobbed together before. Oh yeah, this story isn't mean to be based off of history.

Half an hour, he had to make this work. Gilbert ran back to his room, grabbed his bag and shoved all the necessary items into it. Slinging it over his shoulder he excitedly ran to his bedroom window, flung it open and carefully stepped out. Having a room on the first floor of their house didn't sound appealing to Gilbert at first, but as time went by it turned out to be very useful for sneaking away or if he forgot his keys. Reaching the ground, he started on his journey. Having decided to walk wasn't the best idea, he soon realized as he barely got anywhere within the first 10 minutes. He could have taken his bike but since it was right next to West' car he probably would have noticed that it was missing. He could always run but that would take up a lot of energy.

It's not like the building they held the meetings at were really far away. Any person would think it was pretty far away because Ludwig always got up at 6 AM and left at 7 AM when the meeting only started at 9 o'clock. But in truth, he left that early because he was probably the slowest driver on the planet. In all his life, Gilbert had never seen him drive over 45 MPH. If the albino had ever actually seen the building the meetings were held at, it would have been a lot easier to locate, at the moment he was looking for a crowd of people in suits. I guess you could say Gilbert wasn't one to think things through, ever. Gilbert had asked his brother what the building looked like, out of sheer curiosity of course, and West had told him that it was a big red building with the words "I'm Not Telling You" written across it. As if Gilbert hadn't proven himself stupid enough, he had actually believed his brother at first. He guessed it was probably a lame grey building with some windows, but that's it.

Gilbert continued walking, very uneventful, but what should he expect? It's not like his laptop would even work out here. Though he supposed he could have brought a book, but books are for nerds, and Gilbert was _not_ a nerd. As ones mind tends to do when bored, he started thinking about all the people who were going to be there, and what kind of meeting it even was. "Maybe it's some kind of book club! Ha, I wouldn't be surprised. West is so boring the most exciting part of his life is when he sleeps, kesese!" Laughing his way down the road, completely pleased with himself, Gilbert noticed a few cars parked at a giant blue skyscraper. He checked his watch; he had been walking for about 25 minutes. West probably noticed he was gone by now, or he thought he fell back to sleep and didn't even want to bother trying to wake him up.

Nonetheless, Gilbert wasn't sure if this was even the right building or not, he figured he should at least check. As he was walking up to the large skyscraper another car pulled up, it was a white, very small car. It looked like it could barely seat four people. Stepping out of the extremely small car was a surprisingly large man wearing a white coat and tan scarf. _It's summer and that guy is wearing a huge coat and scarf? Are you serious?_ Gilbert almost wanted to hide; the man was huge and looked like he could easily kill him. Building up his courage he decided to ask the man if this was the right place. As Gilbert walked slowly he couldn't help but think that this was a mistake. The man closed his car door, turned around to face Gilbert and smiled.

"Hello." He had a slightly deep toned voice, but it was surprisingly soft.

"Uh, hey…Um, could you tell me if this is where the World Meetings are held?" Gilbert could hear his voice shaking. He was scared, anyone would be.

"Ah, yes, this is the right place, and who might you be?" He most definitely sounded Russian.

"Oh, I'm Gilbert Beilschmit. And you?" Gilbert said almost proud of himself for not running away.

"Ivan Braginski."

Chapter END! Of COURSE I didn't sit on the couch trying to come up with new words for "Building" and trying to refrain from saying "The man" more than 4 times. Okay, now I BEG you to review! I'M BEGGING YOU!


End file.
